Cheap Sunglasses
by Fisher Chevelle
Summary: A pair of cheap sunglasses can hide many things...
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in the waiting room with John and Bobby. Sam had been taken back for examination after a hunt involving an old logging town and a ghost who liked wielding a chainsaw.

The job had been found when demolition workers coming to tear down the town started being attacked. The victims all had chainsaw cuts to their bodies and small puncture circular wounds. The four men had decided it looked like the ghost was that of a log cutter who had died of a cut from his own saw and died alone waiting on his crew to notice his absence. The man, who only the initials C. B. had been discovered, had been cremated when his body was too far damaged for a viewing.

While John and Bobby looked about the loggers' homes, the boys nosed about in the supplies cabin. The hunt took a turn for the worst when the boys found a chainsaw in a crate with other tools carried by log cutters, insurance papers, other paperwork and C. B. 's ghost appeared. All of the victims so far had been alone and so when met with the Winchester boys he went into a frenzy. He immediately threw Sam to the floor as he forced a round chainsaw file towards Dean which pinned him to the wall. Dragging Sam's body across the floor and up the wall parallel to the wall dean was pinned to, C. B.'s chainsaw cut a three inch gash into Sam's bicep leaving torn and mangled muscle. Luckily as the ghost had decided to start using Sam in place of timber, Dean had pulled the file out of the wall and stumbled towards the forgotten crate. Out flipped a trusty zippo lighter from his hand as he quickly poured salt over the crate containing the chainsaw that C.B. had unintentionally killed himself with all those years ago. The flamed licked upwards as smalled ghostly flamed licked about C. B.'s ghost. As the ghost disappeared, Sam slip to the floor. "SAM! Sam, you with me?" Pain filled eyes clenched closed as Sam jerkily nodded yes. " I'm calling Dad and Bobby just hold on or I'll kick your ass" threatened Dean. As Dean informed both men of what had happened and where to meet him , he kept an eye on his baby brother. "Alrighty, kiddo up we go. We've got to get you to a hospital." Dean pulled Same uninjured arm up over his neck and grasped his wrist holding Sam upright and he struggled outside and towards help. After a wild ride to the hospital, the three oldest sat in the waiting room.

A few hours passed and John looked gruffly at Dean as he sat slouched with his sunglasses on inside. 'Only young assholes wear their glasses indoors' John thought. His thought was interrupted as a doctor entered the room calling for Sam Bellamy's family. "I'm his father, what can you tell me about my boy's arm" demanded John. " I'm Dr. Singleton, your son should recover completely and if you would like you can come see him."

As the three followed the doctor into Sam's room they we're greeted with Sam's dulled eyes due to pain medication accompanied by a tired but happy smile as his family entered. His arm was heavily bandaged and he was obviously on the good stuff. As he watched his family come into his room he knew something was wrong with his brother. Dean thought only assholes wore sunglasses indoors. Maybe a concussion? Dean did appear pale and possibly a bit sweaty or clammy but in hospital lighting it was difficult to judge. His thoughts ended when the doctor started reviewing him and the family of hospital rules. Shortly after, his thoughts returned as he noticed Dean saunter over to a chair ease into it and pull the sunglasses off his face. Sam noticed Deans eyes had a glassy look to them. Sam didn't remember what happened to dean other than the brief moment when he was thrown into the wall. Maybe, Dean was just exhausted from carrying me thought Sam.

As Sam contemplated why Deans eyes looked glazed over, Dean felt as if he was drowning. His mind was foggy and it was hard to think about anything except the fact his brother was okay. A sudden strong smell overtook him as he saw his brother laying in the hospital bed pale from blood loss. It didn't help that it was the anniversary of his mothers death. It had scared him to think in that supply room he might lose his brother on the same date as his mother. As the smell became overpowering, Dean tried to walk to the chairs on the opposite side of the room. He was so tired he knew if he could just sit back down and rest he would feel much better. Seconds after he sat down he felt as if he was dozing off then his face felt a crushing blow.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEEAANN! screamed Sam as he watched his brother fold over, fall into the floor hitting his cheek bone and jaw on the bed and laying crumpled on the floor still. Dean felt as if he was under many hundreds of sheets buried unable to discern what was happening. His instincts as a big brother brought him fighting back to consciousness as he heard Sam bellowing his name. As he came to. John and Bobby each had their arms under him as the doctor called for assistance fro the nurses.

"I'm-I'm good... I'm fi-ne... I jus-I just fell asleep..." slurred Dean trying unsuccessfully to shake off his two fathers' hands as they picked him up and started to face him towards nurses pushing a second bed into the room.

"No son, you're not."voiced John as he felt his sons clammy skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Nurses rushed in with a bed to the end of Sam's hospital bed and attempted to get Dean on it as John and Bobby held fast.

"Son of a bitch! I said- I said I'm fine!" stated Dean again as a nurse started wrapping a cuff around his bicep testing his blood pressure.

"Sir, as a precaution we want to run tests on you as a part of hospital policy." stated Sam's doctor.

Dean started struggling and then Sam saw what they all had been missing. Through Deans thick flannel shirt and who knows how many layers there was a blooming flower of a blood stain growing below Dean's left side of his rib cage.

"Dad, his ribs..." Sam said in a tired but worried voice.

At that John looked at Sam and looked down. He optioned and Bobby followed suit in sitting dean down on the newly acquired hospital bed and pushing him down.

"Damn it Dad! Bob-Bobby!" Then Dean tried to rise up the first jolt of pain welled up from deep inside and he realized that maybe, just maybe he was not fine.

"Sir, let me!" said the doctor as he succeeded in pushing between the hoard of nurses and the two men between himself and his new patient. He began unbuttoning the flannel shirt and pulled it open only to find the left was not only hung but had been forced inside the patients abdominal cavity like in a stabbing. As he looked up towards his patients face he noted glazed, pain filled, green eyes sunk into a pale face dusted with freckles. Too many times he had seen young boys who looked like that after battle. But that had been a long time ago when his own hair was nearly black. I sense of empathy passed from the doctor to the young man as the doctor lay his hand on the smooth cheek that barely needed shaving and he felt what he had feared he would.

"Nurse Kelly! I need an operating room open yesterday! This boy is hemorrhaging as we speak!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lights flashed as the gurney was pushed down the hall fast as the batmobile down the streets of Gotham. After Dr. Peirce had called for an operating room Dean had been moved to a said gurney and rushed out as Sam struggled to reach his brother as he was taken away. Nurses on each side were taking notes on Dean's status and communicating with short, concise statements.

 _This can't be good._ thought Dean as the overhead lights seemed to run over him like a train runs over tracks.

 _Ooh, that tickled. Who knew that bleeding out could tickle..._ Even the constant pain was accompanied by sharp stabbing pains causing his back to arch then buckle inwards towards his stomach. This constant tug of war over Deans body had caused something to move and now a stream of blood flowed from below his rib cage, down his side and pooled at his back.

 _Where's Sammy? Dad? Dad will know where Sam is. Dad?_ Dean struggled with unconsciousness as well as reality as his mind would fade out and back in again as he would worry about his main priority since he was four.

 _But if Dad won't answer...Bobby?_ _I just need to know Sam's okay. Dad too but I can't lose Sam. Bobby was with us. Where is he?_ _Did Baby get parked safe? How's the upholstery? How's Sam?_

 _SPN_

 _"Dad, follow them; go after Dean!" Sam pleaded with his father. John glanced up to look at Bobby under eyelashes that were almost the only characteristic his first born had gotten from him._

 _"Go on John. I've got this one if anything happens you'll know. You've got my word on it."_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been hours. Bobby had been sitting with Sam waiting. The wait had worn Sam out and he had fallen asleep slowly. As he'd fall asleep and his head would nod he would wake up again only to flutter his eye lids and look around. Some would think he was shaking his head to wake up better. Bobby knew Sam was looking for John, Dean or something to give him a clue about his brother. John hadn't shown back up. Bobby hoped that he was waiting in a waiting room worrying himself about his oldest. Bobby figured that John was in the parking lot with a bottle or six pack. Far enough away to himself that he wasn't being smothered with the thoughts, sights and proof of what hunting could and had done to his sons but close enough he could be with those same sons if need be. John isn't a bad father, Bobby thought, just not the best. Just as these thoughts were crossing Bobby's mind. John slowly trudged into the room quietly.

"Any news?" Bobby asked.

John raised his hands to his eyes and drug them slowly down his haggard face. "No. They said that I should come see Sam. Said that as stubborn as Dean was to be with Sam with that in his gut that he must really care." Both men gave a sad chuckle at that." They said that I need to check on Sam for Dean since it seemed important to him. They said he was mumbling Sams name going down the hall to the operating room."

At this the two men fell silent. Dean and Sam had an extraordinary bond there was no doubt there. However, Dean took being older brother seriously. Most older siblings do have some feeling that they should care about their younger sibling. The usual cheer them on, dislike who their younger sibling dislikes that sort of thing. Dean has always taken things to the extreme. Dean would cheer Sam on no matter what the occasion. Dean cheered Sam on when he didn't feel like running anymore by running past him, turning around running backwards and saying he was running like a herd of turtles when they both knew Dean was just naturally a fast runner and Sam wasn't slow. Dean disliked not only who Sam disliked but who Sam thought was okay but Dean didn't like how they treated Sam. More than all of this though, Dean cared about Sam to a degree that many siblings never reach. Dean could be dying and would worry about Sam and the proof was in the pudding tonight.

As the two men pondered their thoughts, Sam shivered and blinked awake.

"D-Dad! Any news on Dean? Where is he?" Sam spat out as quickly as possible.

"Easy son don't get too worked up. You know just as much as I do; they still have him in the operating room last I checked a few minutes ago, " John assured Sam.

Sam's jaw clenched with worry. If Dean was here they all knew he'd say something along the lines of "Don't be such a drama queen Samantha. Stop worrying." But Dean wasn't here and that was the problem. That smart mouth of his and sharp wit was at times a buffer to the worst of their lives. He just had a way of saying things to lighten the mood or to just acknowledge the facts that just made things better. As time passed Sam drifted off again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Pierce trekked out of the operating room to wash up. The boy he'd just finished was a piece of work. One thing for sure even if the boy didn't get an infection, if everything went perfectly then the boy would be sore and out of commission for whatever it was that kept the boy in the shape he was in. He appeared to be in wonderful physical shape other than all the scars the young man had on his body.

"Doctor Pierce, could I interest you in some coffee?" Nurse Kelly asked.

"No thanks, I still need to go tell his family his condition"

"I could go for you Ben."

"No, no thank you. I need to do it I'm afraid that with that being an old file that infection is going to run rampant in that young man and I'd rather get a feel for the family before things get too bad. I just know it is with him. Some people just seem to attract that sort of thing and I'm afraid he's one of them.


End file.
